1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grips and, more particularly, to grips for drumsticks.
2. Related Art
Drummers use drumsticks to strike the drum to create a desired sound. However, repeating this striking motion many times over a period of time can lead to side effects for the drummer such as hand fatigue, muscle cramping and joint pain. In addition, after playing in sessions on the drums, sweat can become a problem making it more difficult for the drummer to grip the drumsticks. Also, some drummers, such as those with large hands, often have problems gripping the drumsticks during normal usage.